a neko,a kitsune,and a crystal heart
by baings
Summary: It's been ten years since Sasuke and Naruto died,and Sakura won't stop blaiming herself for their death,but when Kakashi shows up with a familiar little boy,all hell breaks loose.WARNING:some character bashing but all in fun R&R please!
1. waking up,damn alarm

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

"Damn alarm."Sakura yelled throwing it at the wall,and leaving a dent,one of many.She got out of her foo ton and walked over to her bathroom and looked in the mirror.Her pink hair messed up and could be healthier,face pale from smoking,and a morning breathe that could knock out a tiger."I wonder if Deer boy and Dog face got drunk like they said they would?"She asked herself while putting tooth paste on her toothbrush.She promised Dog face (Kiba) that she would watch Akamaru.She spit and rinsed her mouth out.She walked out the bathroom and over to the other side of her bed."Hey,get up!"she said pulling off the covers.Underneith was old Akamaru rolling on his stomach.He was panting and barked at her."Yeah,Yeah,bark bark to you too."He licked her nose and jumped off the bed."Don't break the door knob trying to get out this time!"She yelled opening her closet and pulling some clothes of the floor.Last time she watched him,he broke the doorknob trying to open the door to go out.

She put on a purple long sleeve midrift with a cut right above the lower chest.Some baggy black shorts that reached below her knees they had two side pockets with a purple X on them,having thick bright red supenders crossed over and some chains hanging off her side and used her ninja headbeand as a belt and tied to the side.she wore many braclets and a few rings.eight earrings in each ear and loose socks right above her navy blue skater shoes.She walked over to the bathroom again and began to brush out her light bubble gum pink hair.After it was all neat and tidy she put the brush near the sink and started banging her head as if hard metal was playing.She stopped after a minute or two and her hair was perfectly messy.She grabbed a band and tied her hair up,(techniqually it tied down by her neck.)

She grabbed her rings,braclets,and her keys and she was out the door.She whistled and Akamaru came running.He was old,but still acted like he did ten years ago."Easy there,don't want Kiba to flip out for haveing you keeve over."She said petting him and started walking to his master's apartment with the dog at her side.

The steets of Konna has changed a lot,but she expected it to,she was twenty-two and thing change a lot in ten years.There were more buildings,more tecnology and more bars.She passed the Ramen shop,she stopped and staired inside.She could remember everytime she would walk by Naruto would be in there.

She sighed."It's been ten years today,hasn't it?"A familiar voice said.She turned around,it was Ino."Oh,Ino..,I ..was just,"Sakura started searching for words."You shouldn't be trying to cover up something like this,all you were doing was remembering."Ino said calmingly.She was wearing a old torn up white blouse with some old shorts.She was wearing glasses(she usually wore contacts but they just started hurting her eyes.).

"I can't believe it's been ten years today."Sakura said in a hushed tone."Well I can,time goes by and we get older,you can't change the past.""If only I knew that back then."Sakura put her hands behind her head."Well for such a big forehead,you have one small ass of a brain."She said poking her in her ribs."Yeah,yeah,yeah,I'm Sakura Haruno the dumbass."She said jokingly with a Naruto type grin on her face."Yeah,and I'm your Bitchy blonde haired friend who can't see three inches in front of her face without her glasses."Ino replied with the same grin on her face.All three of them started walking to Kiba's.

when they reached Kiba's place,they only heard silence.They staired at each other."One the count of three?"Sakura asked cracking her knuckles."You know it."Ino replied and cracked her neck."One."Sakura started."Two."Ino followed."Three!"They both yelled,and ran and kicked the door down"HEY,DOGFACE!!!!!"They both yelled at the top of their lungs."Gyaaa!"Kiba replied in shock and fell onto the floor from his couch.He had on a pair of black pants and a black jacket,no shirt.

He looked up with a "why must you guys always do this"look on his face.

"Do you guys enjoy messing with me when I have a freaken hang over?"He asked rubbing his head."You know it."Ino said giving him a thumbs up while Sakura was giving a gooffy grin."You two haven't changed since,..."Kiba paused."Ohhh!!!"Kiba had a just remembered look on his face.He sprung up."It's the anniversery of Naruto's and Sasuke's death!"He exclaimed just remembering."You dumbass!"Ino yelled and heived him underneith the ribs."Ino stop,it's okay."Sakura said in hushed tone.They both looked at her."Sasuke and Naruto died because I was too naive to train for a cituation like that and they always had to save me,I couldn't even get in that battle because I was too weak.""Sakura."Ino said looking sympethetic.

---------------------------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------

"Sasuke,Naruto!!!!"Sakura yelled running to her teammates.She jumped over Haku's freshily killed corpse.Kakashi was panting from fighting,he killed Zabuza and Haku."Sakura...wait."Kakashi said but she ignored him.The bridgebuilder walked over to him and helped him up."Should I...stop her?"The bridgebuilder asked helping him up."No."He replied."She needs to know...,the hardest part...of being a Shinobi."He choked out.

She reached them and saw them,the horror in her eyes were unbearible.Their corpses covered in blood and needles."No,no..."Tears were coming out of her eyes like a faucet."NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"she screamen

-------------------------End of flashback,poor pinkhaired person--------------------

"I can't change the past.That's why I changed myself,so that won't ever happen again.

I never want to see that again."Sakura's head was down and her voice sounded like a whisper.Ino and Kiba looked at her."See you later."Sakura said turning her back and teleported out of his apartment.

Akamaru licked Kiba's face."If only they could hear her talk like that now."Kiba said petting his dog."They'd probably kick her ass."Ino said straitening her glasses.

You can't change the past.Sakura kept thinking to herself.

If only,that were true.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?It's something I just thought of.R&R please!


	2. blowin off steam and a new game

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

Sakura was training in the forest,All the trees around her were scratched up and looked like it was attacked by wild animals,but they weren't.She has been practicing her specialty jutsu,Crystal gauntlet.Both of her arms were surrounded by a bright green blue crystal,carved into the shape of a gauntlet.Where it reached her sholder it thin and fragile,and it looked like it was cutting her arm.When it was down to her elbow there was a blade down it and reached her wrists.The fingers were claws and were sharper than most kunai.

She turned to a bolder that was a 15 meters behind her,and lunged at it.Her speed was incredible and she started forceing chakra to her arm,doing this her claws extended and were stonger than most steel.The boulder was easily crushed into dust.

"Three point five seconds ahead of usual,your improving your speed,but i think your pumping too much chakra to your arms."she turned her head,Kakashi was behind her,same as usual critisizing her and overstating her down points."That stone had,"she bent down and picked up something."diamond in it,it wasn't hollow."And Sakura of coarse pointed out her reason for doing so and held up a diamond the size of the head a nail."I've trained you well."He complimented her on becomeing such a strong ninja.

"So whats up,I know your gonna ask me somethin so what is it?"Sakura asked putting her hands behind her head.Kakashi sighed."Mabey a little too well,Actualy I want you to watch something for me while I'm on my mission."He asked."Eh,why not."she replied while her gauntlet melteded into a ring."Good I'll drop it off tonight.""Speaking of which what is,"But before she could finish he disapeared.Her mind went blank and desided to go get some food.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was twilight and Sakura was at her apartment watching t.v.She was watching some show when these dumbasses do a bunch of stunts and usually end up breaking something or haveing a concusion,this time they were in a supermarket and pissen off the workers.They just had the manager taze one of the guys when the doorbell ran."Go away,no ones home."Sakura yelled,in her lingo it ment come in.It was Kakashi.She jumped off her couch"Hey Kakashi,by the way what wa.,"Sakura couldn't finish her sentence.She saw something that surprising yet not that surprising.It was Kakashi and beside him,was a kid.

She didn't say anything for the next few seconds then the question came to her.

"Who did you knock up?"Kakashi stared blankly but obviously annoyed."No I didn't do anything,it's not my kid,he's a friend of mine."Kakashi said blankly.She wasn't sure but she had no other option."You said you'd watch him for me."He reminded her.She looked at him.she couldn't really see him,a hood was over his head and his hands were in his pockets.From what she could see he had black hair and was wearing white shorts which reminded her of Sasuke."Yah,okay whatever,"Sakura said walking back to the coach and plopping on it,she was feeling somewhat depressed."Kay then,You,"He pointed to the kid."Behave."Then he left.She just stared at the wall and her mind started to go haywire.Memories of fights,arguments,and deaths of many people,the one that kept repeating itself was her teammates death.I can't let that get to me now.She thought and remembered that kid was right behind her.She turned to him,he was still in that standing position,he didn't even move an inch.

"So who are ya?"Sakura asked,he didn't answer."You know he's gonna be gone awhile so you should probably stop telling yourself that he's only messing with ya."Sakura said turning her head.That caught his attention.The fact that she knew what he was thinking put some shock in his face.

He took a step away from his position."You don't talk much don't ya?"she asked not turning to him."Reminds me of my old teammate,he never talked unless he had to.""Or tell me to go away."She mumbled.That got him to even turn to her,she didn't notice.

It was silent for a few minutes except for the t.v.Then it broke."You've grown a lot...haven't you?"The little boy said quietly,it was barely above a whisper,but loud enough that Sakura heard it.

She turned to him."Oh.My.God.It talks!!!"Sakura said sarcastically and enthusiastic to hear that he actually ecknologed her.He took a step back obviously embaraced.She got off the couch and walked over to him.She knelt down and staired with an idiotic expresion on her face.

She know noticed that the kid was sweating."Uh...I'm not gonna turn down the heat,you should probably take off that jacket."she said to him reaching out her hand.He quickly backed up,which made Sakura have one new mission.Get that jacket off the kid."New game!"She yelled,he looked puzzled.Soon she lunged playfully at the kid,he was quick but not quick enough.

She had him between her knees and held his arms above his head,he was squirming trying to break free."Sorry,shorty but as long as your here,it's my rules."she said playfully unzipping his jacket with her free hand.He seemed to be wearing a dark blue turtle neck.She was about to take off his hood when at a last attempt he got his arms free and quickly covered the side of his head.

The hood was off.He had a roungish face with dark grey,almost onix eyes.His black bangs covered his childish face with the back spiked out.His hands which was coverd in his jacket was on the side of his head,did he have odd ears or something.

She only stared when he looked guilty at her,he didn't have a resemblace to him,he didn't look like him,He was him at that age.He was Sasuke Uchiha.


	3. neko teme

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

Sakura could only stare as she saw her dead,or so she thought,teammate,the boy she had a huge crush on,Sasuke.He was a little boy,so small,so child like,it was shocking.His hands were on the side of his head.He looked into her startled green eyes."Sakura.I..."He said,his voice was the same it was when he was around seven years old."There are three explanations for this,"She began in a shaky yet serious voice"One;this is real.Two;I'm passed out somewhere from useing too much chakra.Three;I'm drunk."The last one made Sasuke cock an eyebrow,since when did she drink?she flopped down on her back."I PRAY TO GOD I'M DRUNK!!!"she yelled.

He staired at her akwardly.The time she spent thinking he was dead must of made her more like Naruto in someways,Kakashi did say that she is pretty different.He slowly took steps toward her.He was standing next to her.she had her hand in her hair and her eyes closed tight,she was thinking.I'M GONNA KILL KAKASHI,I'M GONNA KILL KAKASHI!!! I AM SO FUCKING KILLING KAKASHI!!!!!!Were the only thoughts in her head."Damnit."she said then sat up."How the hell are you alive?"she asked,she sounded pissed.before he could answer she started up again."how the hell are you seven?""I...don't know."was all he said,he didn't even understand how this was happening."That's it,I'm gonna get some answers out of Kakashi,your coming with me."She ordered and grabbed his hands."Sakura!Wait stop!"He begged,but it was too late.

Sakura removed his hands from his head,then her confusion really got deep.Something black was folded over his hair,it started to twitch.It started to move up,it took the form of triangles.Sakura only staired in disbeliefe,This may of been the Uchiha bastard who she thought died years ago but this Uchiha bastard.

Had cat ears.

She was pale,she never thought in her life this was possible.She looked like she was going to faint but she did something she was famous for.

A bloody murder scream was heard through out Konnah.

In a matter of seconds Sakura had Sasuke tied up,chained to the wall by a collar,one of Akamaru's.His cat ears were still ringing from her scream which was intencified 10 fold.

Sakura knelt down in a squating position,had a black army helmet with a red star on the front on her head,and had a katana in her hand ready to cut off a foot."You have a lot of explaining to do."She said in an suspisious voice.

Sasuke was fully awair of Sakura's power.Her chakra was so strong that you could scence it a few mile away.I should probably do what she says,I could end up as a bloody carcus.He thought and sighed."Kakashi was right,your paranoid and collect way too much video game junk."He murmered.She herd it and gave an annoyed glance and a vein popped out of the back of her head.she threw her blade in the air and caught it by the blade.She didn't hesitate to jab the handle pretty hard underneith his rib cage.It made him cough."Sakura,...that...hurts"He managed to get out whincing at her.it was angled of it slightly went up to his lungs.she pulled back the sword he was able to breathe a little bit better.Sakura really improved at tieing people up since they were at the academy,too much improvement though.He could bearly breathe."Prepare for interigation neko-teme."She said switching the blade for the handle."Neko-teme."He repeated annoyed,the teme part didn't bother him,it was the neko part that did."Teme because you were a freakin bastard last time I talked to you,Ten Years Ago!,And the neko because your ears are pointed,you eyes are like a cat's and for all I know you could have a tail."she accused.He glaired but blush showed,he didn't disagree with her theroy.she noticed his blush,did he really have a tail?

"Okay neko-teme,if you are Sasuke,then you wouldn't mind if i asked you some questions his answers are already in my head,if yours are the same,then i'll believe your Sasuke,if not you lose your paws."he nodded."Question one;what did we do when Kakashi trained us to fight Zabuza?""We climbed trees.""Correct."she staired at him funny."Question two;what did Sasuke always call me?""I called you annoying and weak.""ten points for cat boy."he glaired,he didn't like her refuring to him as a cat.he didn't meow or anything,at least he hoped he didn't."Question three;what's my middle name?""How the hell am I supposed to know?!?""Correct,you don't know my middle name because i don't have one,well either Sasuke with cat ears or an evil clone."she dubbed,she wasn't happy that she had to take care of this guy.

she threw a kunai and the ropes split in half,Sasuke sat up."there's food in the fridge,don't drink the beer,the whine,or any of the alcoholic beverages.Eat what you want,watch what you want,don't touch the stove,bathrooms down the hall and to the right."Sakura said,before he could reply she was out the door.

Sasuke staired at the door,the only sound was the t.v..He was confued,who was this Sakura.

he removed the collar and stood up.

something started moving around his waist,it was black and furry,Sakura was right,he did have a tail,he hid it under his shirt.it moved around his backside.

wiether this venture was good or bad,not even Kami-sama knows.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well another chapter done.don't you all love what i did to Sasuke.hehehehe.imagine the look on sakura's face!

read and review please!!!!!!


	4. explinations and take out

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

Sakura was storming through Konah,and everyone kept their distance.If not,they had to deal with one pissed of Cherry blossom with crystal claws.She was making her way to the Hokkage tower.

"Tsunade!!!!TSUNUNDE!!!!!!"Sakura bursted into the room,Tsunade staired,she was one of the only people in Konah who would stand up to her like a true shinobi,that's why she respected her.But Tsunade wished she wouldn't come and kick down her door,though she knew _why _though.

"Do you know what Kakashi left in my apartment?!?!"She exclaimed,standing in front of the Hokkage's desk."I take it,it wasn't a stack of his_ books_,was it?"she said closing her book on cardiologic surpesent techniques."Do you know what I'm talking about,Tsunade-sama?"Sakura was claming down."You mean the emo cat boy?If that's it then yes Kakashi already told me,if not...forget this conversation or go drinking or something."She said."The first one."

"Well when Kakashi told me about it and showed me,I was pretty freaked out too.I can imagine that hurt you had when they both left."She began."Tsunade-sama,I haven't seen Sasuke in ten years,Thinking he was dead all this time well,it's gonna hurt,"she started,she didn't want to talk about this.After being put back together after many years of being broken,she didn't want to shatter again."plus haveing him have cat ears and possibly a tail kinda made my heart stop."Sakura said sarcastically,she was dieing to know what happened."This is gonna be a while."Tsunade said rubbing the side of her head.

"Well,sometimes when someone dies they usually are reincarnated with your memories erased and a new one is created.But if the soal is unrested and the will is strong enough,it is believed they are taken away body and soal,everything to another dimension and they stay their until the body is ultered by another body.My beliefe is Sasuke's body was altered with some street cat until that happened.And all in that time the soal is sent in his memory and spends the time watching his life and reliving memories,good and bad.Then they watch how they affected the people around their lives,in his case he watched how he affected Kakashi,your other teammate,and you.It isn't until they deside that their life was wasted and pointless.Then the ultered body is sent back to our reality.They could be anywhere to an alley half way across the world to the roof of someone they held dear.Kakashi found Sasuke in his place a few days ago.From what they told me,Kakashi was reading Jirya's damn porn books and he just fell out of his mirror wearing the bloody shirt he died in and his headband tied around his neck."Tsunade finished her exclamation.

Sakura was chewing on what she just said,swaying her tongue against her teeth so the tongue ring clashed againt her teeth."So if this happened to Sasuke then did it happen to Naruto too?"She asked,did this fayt happen to the number one knuckle head ninja too?"Well from what I've read,the bodies were never found so possibly."She answered.

"I just have one more question you?"Sakura asked."What?"Sakura paused for a minute."Why the hell did Kakashi dump him off on me?"She asked,why couldn't he leave him alone in _his_ apartment."Well,he and I thought it might be a good chance for you two to reaquant and him to learn what's change in ten years.Besides,if word got out that Sasuke Uchiha was alive...you know who would be looking for him."Tsunade said the last sentence with warning and a slight hint of poison.Sakura's expresion turned serious."Your right..if _he_ found out he is alive...Kami-sama I don't even want to think about it."she shuddered,from a jutsu she learned she was able to see the future she and her formerly dead had,and from what she seen Sasuke become and what Naruto is...she knew in this state Sasuke wouldn't stand a chance.

"Thank you for your time Tsunade-sama."Sakura said heading for the door which was one the ground."I'll...fix this later."her last words,then she bolted knowing Tsunade would kick her sorry ass for breaking her door...,again...,for the third time...,today..,earlyier this evening...She really needed to start using a window or something.

It was eleven o,clock Sasuke was back in Sakura's apartment,he needed to talk to her about all this.He was eating some of her leftover takeout she had in the fridge,of corse it was seafood flavored ramen.Her fridge consisted of three shelves in it and on the door.First shelf had eggs,milk,juice and other stuff like that.Second shelf had containers and take out boxes filled with food and ingredients.The third shelf he learned something about her,Sakura Haruno was a stone cold Alcoholic,it was filled with bottles and cans of beer,whine,and sake.He herd something about Kakashi trying to get her into rehab,but all she said was"No.No!NO!"The door had bottles of water and some medication and herbs,probably for when she over uses chakra...or has one major hangover.

He was watching t.v,he was watching some show in which these people died and then they become shinigami,but they can't die but they feel pain and hunger.So they have to get jobs,except this one guy who just says screw it and busts open parking meters.He really didn't understand it but,Sakura had DVD's of it he guessed she liked the show a lot.She also had shows about teenage stoners,doctors who screw up more then they like to admit,and..._other things._

He was really tired too,he lied the take out box on the coffee table and lied on the couch,on his back.He really didn't understand what was happenening,Why was Sakura like this?He yawned,his petite fangs sticking out from the rest of his teeth.Sakura was no longer a annoying little girl,she was a life lovin woman.He let the thoughts of this new Sakura rest his mind into a deep slumber.

It was around one a.m. when Sakura came back to her apartment,the lights were still on,the t.v was playing comecials.She kept walking to the couch,on it she saw a little cat boy sound asleep,curled up on the cusion.Looking at him...brought back memories.It was calming.she walked to the front and kneeled down,she placed her hand near his cheek,she smiled when his head fell into it.she picked him up and started walking towards her bedroom,she felt something brush by her thigh and look down...she was right,he did have a tail.

she placed him on her bed,which was somewhat of a struggle since he desided to dig his claws into her shirt,she pulled the covers on him.she went to her closet and pulled out some night clothes.After she changed shewent through her apartment and locked up and turned off everything.she headed back to her bedroom.Crawling under the covers,she faced the ceiling,So many questions left unanswered,hopefully they would be soon.she let these thoughts rip her from reality to her dreams.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**so what do you think?you can probably find out what shows Sakura has on DVD.**

**I got the rehab idea from that one song which I'm sure you've herd if not...oh well**

**read and review please!**


	5. live life to the fullest a meow

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

Sakura was first to get up,she looked around her room,same as she left it when she went to bed last night.Clothes everywhere,beer cans scattered in places and weapons all over.I really need a cleaner life habit,She thought running her fingers through her long pink hair.

He looked over at the sleeping cat boy next to her.He was curled up into a ball his tail wrapped next to him.She smiled and got up and headed towards the bathroom,She definatly had to brush her teeth.Surpriseingly even with how much she drinks and smokes,her teeth were in perfect condition,it was odd.

After two minutes of brushing she walked into her kitchen,starting her coffee maker.Waiting for it to start up she headed for the living room and planted her self on her couch.She opened the drawer of her coffee table and pulled out her laptop and some headphones.

Being a ninja does pay very well but she has always had a passion for writting.She had already had three books published with in the past two years,and a lot of people enjoyed her story.

It was about a girl named Shadow,who has powers of a Shinigami and poseses a Deathnote.Someone who left her for power so he could kill an assasin who killed his parents before she found out her powers had finaly found out and wants her to help them.but she isn't so enthusiastic about the idea and wants him to go screw himself or something so he'd leave her alone.

She plugged in her headphones in the laptop and started listening to a song called Wolf's Throat,and opened the file where she last left off.

Sasuke opened his eyes to find that he wasn't on the couch he fell asleep on,but in a bed.She looked around,it must of been Sakura's room.That or she left her clothes everywhere in her apartment.He got out and started walking to the door,avoiding the knives and sharp objects.She really needs to clean her room.He thought opening the door and walking into the living room.

He smelt coffee and saw Sakura on the couch with a laptop.She was wearing blue plad night pants and a long slieved shirt that was a light blue.She had on purple headphones on and looked like she was hacking something.

He was standing behind her,she was typing.He seen the words Shadow,Minoru,and Shinigami come up several times.What was she typing?He also heard a faint noise,like loud screamo music.She must of been listening to music,but sakura...listening to screamo and punk music,seemed onry.

He blinked,then she disapeared.He went wide eyed,she wasn't on the coach."Whatcha doin?"He heard behind him,he turned quickly,Sakura was squating behind him."If your trying to scare me,it isn't working."He said plainly."Who said I was trying to scare you?"He heard from behind him,he turned,there was another Sakura."Woah!"He jumped in surprise.The one that was first seen started laughing and the second one disapeared in a puff of smoke.Damn her and her ability to make clones so quickly.He thought feeling his heart pound through his chest."I wasn't scared."He said quickly,blush apearing."Really."She said pointing to his tail,which was fuzzed up like he was electricuted.He glaired at her eyeing her grin.

She walked to the kitchen and opened a cupboard."Do you drink coffee?"She asked reaching for a mug."Ya."He said walking to the couch.she walked out with two black mugs in her hand,she handed one to Sasuke and took a seat next to him.He was about to take a sip but he could feel how hot it was.Curiosity got the best of him and he stuck his toungue out to see how hot it was,it was hot.

Sakura heard a hiss,she turned to Sasuke and seen he burnt his toungue.The tip of his toungue was a lighter shade of pink,that must of smarted."Cat's toungue?"she asked smirking.He glaired and she realized what she said."Sorry...I always say that.Force of habit"She forgot that he hated being related to as a cat.

It must of been hotter than he's used to,his toungue looked pretty scolded."Hang on...let me see."she took his chin with her index finger and had him face her.His toungue was pressed in between his lips,eyes glassy from the shock of the burn.His toungue must of been really sensitive.Her thumb tapped his toungue then it started grow green with energy,she placed her thumb on the scolded bit of toungue,it started to heel.After she was finished,her hand left him and she took a sip of her coffee."How did you,?"He began."I'm one of the best ninjas in Konoha,I think I know how to heal a burnt toungue."She said sticking out her toungue revealing her toungue ring.He staired away with a look of longing in his eyes and took a sip being careful not to get burned again.

"How come your...so different?"Sasuke asked.she was kinda tooken back on this."What do you mean?"She asked turning to him."When we were genin,you never would act like this in front of people.You would be someone else.Now your...different."He was haveing trouble with the words."Well,I had to change myself."She said simply.He looked at her funny."Why?Did someone force,"He was cut off by a gentle hand pulling his chin in the direction of Sakura,She was bent down to his level and rested her forehead on his,causeing him to blush a little.

"Sasuke.I wasn't forced to do anything.When you and Naruto suposively died,everyone pitied me.So many people felt sorry for me being the weakest of you guys.Even my own family wanted me to stop being a ninja.I got sick of it.I didn't drop out of anything,I became someone else.I trained,I was taught things you couldn't even think of.Kakashi helped me,he didn't dought me."She paused,Sasuke looked into her eyes,they weren't filled with sadness and nothingness,but with confidence and understanding."I don't know if I would be this strong if you guys lived,but that day i swore to myself.I would never lose to anyone,I wouldn't be weak enough to watch my commrads die again,I would never be pathetic.never again."She whispered the last sentence.and drawed away from his face.

His eyes were filled with shock,but understanding.she never wanted to bear that pain again that's why she changed.

"Besides,I've been i situations that are scarier than most missions."She said takeing a sip of the liquid.This made Sasuke cock a brow."Like what?"He asked nonshilantly.

"Well first of all,I've walked in on Kakashi and some chick doing it in a closet."He automaticaly spit out the coffee out of his mouth.And looked at her in shock,she ment_**those **_kind of situations!"About stabbed out my own eyes at the one.Wanna hear more?"She asked teasingly.

All he could do was nod.

"Well,"She sat up staight and started counting on her fingers."I've been tied up and forced to watch 24 hours of gay porn."His eyes went wide at that one,that would even make him go insane,"When I used to work at a small cafe,my co worker was always creeping me out and she gropeed me."He was shocked at this one,a girl,did that!but,Sakura now had one hell of a rack."Then,i was stupid enough to go drinking with her.I got so drunk I passed out.I woke up with my clothes scattered everywhere and me in a bed next to her."Sasuke about gaged at this one."Is she still?,"He was cut off."I got a restraining order against her."he sighed in relefe

"Anyway,I have two gay neighbors.I've woken up with my hair dyed blue."He cocked a brow."Who did that?"he asked."Ino and Shikamaru.But trust me now Deer boy has tomatoe red hair now thanks to mwa."she said confidently,he smirked,he would have to see if he had a picture of him somewhere."I've gotten electracuted more times then i can count.I know how to hot wire a car.I've caused the biggest traffic jam in all of Konoha.I've also been locked in Kakashi's closet where he hides his porn books."she finally released a long held breath.

"you've had a lot of experiences,have you tried living a normal life?"He asked sarcastically."Sasuke,now adays there isn't much fighting or war or anything.gotta learn how to live life like your gonna die tomarow,Like Kiba says,'Live life,run fast,wreck shit,and have fun.'Besides,it's a lot more fun to screw up sometimes then live straight as a board."she said holding up the piece sign.Sasuke smirked"your a freak."he said with some humor in his voice. "Well then."She took her mug and grabbed his mug and set it on the coffee table,then she tackled him and the had him in a half nelson.She used her free hand,balled it into a fist and and ran it fiercly on the top of his head.He was squirming in the hold."ouch!!Knock it off!!!"He started yelling

Then he bit her on the wrist,She scoffed.then she bit his ear,then a noise neither of them excpected.In the depths of Sasuke's throat came a loud and clear.

"Myyyeeooowww."

Sakura dropped her grip and staired.sasuke covered his mouth in embarissment.

3...

2,...

1...

she burst out laughing.and rolled off the coach.

Sasuke knew one thing'this isn't gonna be easy.'

-----------------------------------------------

**baings here to say hi and ask you what you thought of this chappie...**

**Sakura has lived a lot since she was 12,yup randomness is gonna be in the next chapter.**

**sakura descides to try out something on sasuke,...catnip!**

**read and review please!**


	6. Sasuke has a problem

I don't own naruto..plain,simple,period.

_**What happens when the past comes to bite you in the ass.**_

_**Let's read and find out.**_

It's been two weeks since Sakura's past came back to haunt her in cat form.So far it's been alright,they still didn't talk and open up,but they still talked to eachother more than they did ten years ago.

Sasuke even somewhat enjoyed her company more than he'd like to admit,she wasn't the annoying girl she was back then,she is a lot more wild and loves to live.She is hyper at times but it's not like she's bothering him.

It was wednsday morning,when Sasuke woke up,and look around,Sakura wasn't in bed.He didn't even remember her coming home.she said something about drinking her life away.

He walked into the living room,and then paused,the coffee table was turned over and a pair of feet were hanging off the back of the couch.One of his ears went up while one went down,what's going on?he walked over to the couch,and his confusion went down.

Sakura was out with her head on the ground and her feet in the air,she must of fallen when she came home.She walked over to where her head was and bent down."Sakura?"He asked somewhat concerned,somewhat annoyed.

Her eyes squeezed tighter and she mumbled something,Sasuke cocked an eyebrow."Huh?"He couldn't her.She mumbled it a bit louder."I can't hear you!"He finally said louder than it should of been."Not..so loud."She said in a small voice."Why?"was she sick or something.She sighed with a bit of whine in her voice."Last...night,me and...a few friends...got.."She started trailing off."Got what?"this was really confusing.

"I got...Oh god!!"sakura covered her mouth and sprang off the couch and bolted for the bathroom.she closed the door and the sound of groans and gasps for air were heard.Sasuke walked to the bathroom and put his ear to the door,when he herd a flush he opened the door,Sakura was on kneeling over the toilet gasping for air.He finaly figured out what was wrong with her.She got waisted last night and this was the hang over."You really drank that much?"he questioned.she turned to him,pale and dialated eyes and nodded.Her hair was in most of her face.

Sasuke sighed and figured she'll be in here a while.he went to the sink and grabbed one of her hair ties,he began tieng up her hair."I'm not gonna stay in here and hold your hair while your hurling your guts out."He said simply then walked out,closing the bathroom.The sound of vomiting was heard once more.

He walked into the kitchen and decided to make some coffee.While the water was brewing he was thinking of what to do now.Sakura was deffinately not going to be doing anything today.He walked into the living room and returned the coffee table to it's standing position.

then he remembered something,now may be a time to get his revenge on her.

-----------flashback!-------------------

Sasuke was one the couch reading one of Sakura's books,most of them were yaoi!He found one that wasn't,but it was one of Kakashi's...books.he figured he'd burn them later so he'd just flip through one to see what was that interesting about it.

he was in the begining when he herd something."hey teme!"he turned his head to only be meeted with a blast of water."Nyooow!!!"He screached and hissed at the cause of it.Sakura was sitting to the side of him with a squirt gun."Totally worth it!"She said the squirted him again.

-----------------------over!---------------

Sasuke scouled at the memory,being part cat he didn't enjoy water.Then he smirked,he remembered reading something about when your drunk,your light,motion,and sound sensitive.so mabey he could have some fun with this.he opened a drawer in the coffee table and pulled out a flashlight.this was soooo gonna be payback.

he walked to her bedroom and seen Sakura flopped on the bed with a pillow on her head.even though it was cloudy out it was still kinda bright.He smirked and climbed up on the bed and readied the flashlight."Hey Sakura."He said nonshilantly,she started to lift the pillow."What,"but before she could finish a bright light greeted her drunk self."Gyaaa!!The light!!It burns!!!"She shrieked and covered her face quickly."this is gonna be fun."Was all he said before he spent the rest of the day torchoreing the poor woman.

It was the next day and Sakura was fine now,no thanks to Sasuke.She woke up and went into the kitchen and opened a cabnet.Plan:stoner was about to commince.soon Sasuke came in and he looked kinda sick,he came in the kitchen all groggily and shakey."What happened to you?"She asked,plotting how to get him to do it."Nothing,I just feel wierd."he said in a hushed tone,he couldn't be sick could he?then it came to her."Hang on."she said and started looking in the cupboard for it.

she walked to him and had a small container in her hand,she opened it and some green stuff was in it,was it herbs?"Smell this."she held it out to him.

He bent down and took a beg whiff of it,it was odd smelling.He straightened himself out."how ya feel?"Sakura asked him squating down to his level."Not any,"He started then paused,his eyes went cloudy,and he started going a pinkish color.He covered his nose and started backing away,shaking his head.He kept stumbleing,and his tail went fluffy.

"what...what was...that?"He managed to get out,everything was blurry and he was dizzy beyond reason.she started laughing."That was my revenge,neko teme!My sweet,sweet revenge!!"she said pausing to laugh."what is that stuff?!?!"He asked franticly,it wasn't gonna make him crazy was it?

"Well...it was Catnip."she said laughing.He glaired at her,she gave him catnip!He wasn't a cat,but sadly it had the same affects on him.he started looking dizzy.Sasuke was officialy high.He got a semi grin on his face,he was in happy town.Sakura stopped laughing from lack of air,and staired at the high as a kite Sasuke.He looked down dizzily."Wait...wuz...dat?"He pointed to his tail,then he started to chase it,walking in a wobbily circle.She grinned big when he started doing this.

She got an idea then walked to the fridge and grabbed a can of whipp cream and a cherry."Hey Sasuke."he looked up at her,only able to make out her pink hair.she took off the cap and squirted some on of the cream on his nose,then the cherry."bet you can't lick it off."she dared him,eveyone knows you can't lick your nose.

unforchunetly he tried,his toungue comeing out trying to lick it.Sakura burst out laughing,this was gonna keep him busy for a while.She decided she would go take a shower before Sasuke came back to reality and tried to kill her.Oh he was gonna be pissed.

He watched her walk away,sadly for what time it is and how high he was,the only thing he was watching was her ass,her firm ass,and her hips sway back and forth.oh how he drooled.he wiped it away along with the whip cream and cherry.

It was about 15 minutes later when she came out,she was wearing really baggy pants and a long sleeved maroon shirt that was cut above her stomach,she had her hair down.She looked around and Sasuke was no where in sight.I'm so dead meat!She thought with a big grin.

She plopped herself on her couch and turned on her t.v,it was some comedy show.It was about two minutes later when Sasuke reappeared,he still looked high.Sakura sweatdropped,how high is he?"Um...Sasuke?"She looked at him,he had a silly grin on his face,but he also had a look in his eye...it was...lust?He crawled on the coach and started heading over to Sakura.

He was sitting on her stomach,and Sakura was confused,what was going on?He started leaning down,pushing himself on her chest,Sakura sweatdropped,is he doing this on purpose?"Sasuke,what are you,"Before she could finish Sasuke was at her neck,and he licked it!Sakura squeeked,what was he doing?!?!?Now he was kissing her neck.At times he was biteing down softly,then licking it,And he was purring!Sakura's mind was raceing,how,why??!?!?!?This all stopped when Sasuke tooked one of his small hands and and squeezed her large left breast.

Then Sakura figured out what was wrong with Sasuke this morning...he was in heat!and if he's doing all this then...oh god this isn't good!!!

Then she got an idea,he's part cat right,then he'll like being pet and rubbed and that kind of shit.She took her hand and started scratching him behind his ears,he stopped kissing her neck and started nudgeing it,he was enjoying it,she started rubbing his back,his purr got louder.

She continued this for ten minutes and he fell asleep purring,she picked him up ans carried him to the bedroom,just like a child.

She rested him in the bed and covered him up,onething for sure,if Sasuke was gonna have this every month,

she's gonna need more beer.

----------------------------------------

sorry for the delay people's but it's up isn't it?next chapter

everything is fine between Sasuke and Sakura,but a little fox boy comes along and the hell starts a raisen!!!

review please!!


	7. the endNO BRICKS!

**Sorry for not updating in forever,but i got caught up in my other stories so...well here's another chapter**

It was a cloudy day in Konoha, and it was beginning to rain. In the apartment Sakura and Sasuke was on the couch, one on each end. They were just staring at eachother, not moving...well except for Sasuke's tail. Not blinking, no movement.

It's been 3 minutes already, Sasuke started to sweat, his ears twitched. Sakura was still unmoving, and looked like she was a statue. Then it happened, Sasuke blinked.

"Woot!! I win!!" She shouted, Sasuke just."Doh!"-ed. "I told you you can't beat me in a starring contest!!" Sakura gloated. Sasuke glaired. "Have you ever heard of gracefully winning?" He asked while a vein popped out of his forehead. She stood up gloating, then tripped over the coffee table. "Apearantly not." he answed his question as he sweat dropped.

Just then there was a knock on the door, Sakura got up and limped over to the door. She opened it, but no one was there. She looked left, she looked right, then up, the finally down where she seen a little boy.

She couldn't see his face because he had a orange beanie on his head, he had on a sleevless orange jacket that went to his ankles. He had on a plain white shirt and blue jeans. On his jacket was a note. It said

"Here's the other one Kakashi"

She thought for a minute, then it came to her...Oh shit. She grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him inside and slammed the door. This caught Sasuke's attention,he looked at the door to see her rip off that hood.

The boy had blonde hair and blue eyes...Dear god...it's Naruto. Sakura stared for a bit, then orange trangles popped up on the top of his head, that's when she went pale. She got dizzy, then hit the ground with a thud.

Naruto paniced. "Sakura-Chan!!"As he knelt down trying to shake her awake. Sasuke finally got off the couch and smacked Naruto in the back of the head. "What the hel,Teme!?"He yelled surprised, not expecting to see him. "Oi dobe." He said annoyed.

They exchanged glares, then turned their attention back to Sakura. She started to stur and sat up. "Oi what the hell have I been smoking?" She asked herself as she rubbed her head. The she looked at Sasuke, then Naruto. Then she lifted her head. It took about a minute, then her eyes widened. He head snapped between the two. "My past is back to haunt me!!" She yelled and fainted again, Naruto and Sasuke sweat dropped.

"Is she always like this?" Naruto asked Sasuke. "Depends on how much she's had to drink. Sasuke said, Naruto looked at him, was he joking. He wasn't.

Sakura finally came back to conciousness, she sat up.

"Sakura!" Naruto said happily, same old Naruto. She noticed he had a bright fluffy and big orange tail behind him. She swallowed deeply.

"Now there's two of them...great."

--

well another chapter is finished, and in fact the last one because i will start the sequal soon. it will be them living with her and when they go on a journey to get Sasuke and Naruto back to normal..

I KNOW CRAPPY EXCUSE NO THROWING BRICKS AT ME...I ALREADY HAVE A COLD!!


End file.
